Ouran High School Honey Club
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: Honey has a huge group of followers, and they have called themselves the 'Honey Club' Tamaki can't seem to get himself in, although he tries. When he asks Haruhi, will she give him any advice at all or will a shock be sent his way? T just incase!


Ouran High School Honey Club ~ GeorgieLovesYou

_**Ah, I felt the need to do a Ouran story... and here it is! (Normal POV, peoples!)**_

_**Summary: Honey has a huge group of followers, and they have called themselves the 'Honey Club!' Tamaki can't seem to get himself in, although he tries. When he asks Haruhi, will she give him any advice at all or will a shock be sent his way?**_

_**Why Did I Write it: I watched OHSHC recently and have developed a Fan-Fiction-y need for it! Honey is just so cute and Tamaki is just so... Tamaki? Yeah, Tamaki.**_

_**Dedicated To: Nala **_

_**1) Because you have an awesome name, girl!**_

_**2) Because you made me my OHSHC DVD's and now I can watch them any tiem I like!" ^^ *happy face and cookies for you!***_

_**PLEASE ENJOY! Review? *Tamaki puppy-dog stare***_

_**Let the Ouran-ness... COMMENCE!**_

Tamaki was the self-appoined Prince of the Host Club, and he was the most high-and-mighty person that sparkled in the sunshine. He was told countless times by Haruhi that he was not better than anyone else, but his countless 'customers' told him otherwise. It was becoming a bit of a bother, really. Imagine being around some guy that thought he was, to put it bluntly, GOD?

'Haruhi, fetch me some tea,' 'Kyoya, plan the next Host Club event,' 'Mori, turn the A/C down,' 'Honey, that cake is for everyone!' 'Hikaru, Kaoru, stop being so inappropriate!'

It was really annoying, when you wanted to do something, but Tamaki wanted you to do something else, and you had to obide otherwise you would be punished, and Tamaki's punishments were... weird to say the least.

Regardless, he put himself on a throne and didn't let anyone else on it. You could imagine that the news Kyoya gave him hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Honey has started something new." The dark-haired man said, proping his glasses further up his nose.

"Oh, without informing me?" Tamaki asked, not caring what it was.

"The Honey Club, it's the new 'big thing.'" Kyoya answered.

"...What?"

"A 'club for the lover's of Honey', everyone's in it, plenty of customers. Haruhi and the other hosts are part of it aswell, I believe you're the only one not a part."

"WHAT?" Tamaki stood up, the fancy cup of tea flying into the air and breaking on the floor. "Oh, how can this be?" He sat back down, one hand on his forehead, the other fanning himself.

Kyoya remained completely still and composed, speaking monotone. "I highly reccomend you join, we will get far more customers that way." After that simple statement, he walked away, leaving Tamaki in a state of 'woe-is-me.'

"I must find a way to stop the Honey Club - I must!" Tamaki stood back up, hands thrown in the air.

But when Tamaki got back to the Music room, things for him changed. Everyone, even his 'beloved' Haruhi crowding around the Shota-type in a state of what the ladies called MOE! Hell, even Rengi was there, stood around Honey basking in all his glory (and cake.)

Tamaki tried over at least three weeks to stop this 'Honey Club,' but all his attempts were futile. So, his brain told him something - join the Honey Club. '_Tamaki, if you join, then everyone won't leave you out! Kyoya said I should join - everything Kyoya says is logical!' _He thought, waltzing over to Honey.

"So, Honey-Sempai?" Tamaki asked the shota.

"Yes, Tamaki?" He said, eating yet another fork-full of strawberry cake.

"How does one _join _your club?" The taller blonde said, woe lacing his words.

"By loving me~e!" Honey said, jumping up from his seat, everyone watching him.

"W-" _'no, think Tamaki, you MUST join, you MUST!' _"Well, of corse I do!"

"..." Everyone went silent, they were all thinking about it...

"Lie! Tamaki! Liar!" Honey said, arms crossed like a toddler.

"W- no! Honey!" Tamaki said, trying his best not to dig himself into a hole.

-1 WEEK LATER-

He'd tried everything he could. He even offered Honey Yen. If he could just get in! He had to ask for help, but from who? Haruhi, that's who.

"Haruhi?" He said, trying to remain calm. "Sempai?" She said, looking up from her studies. "What will it take for me to get into the Honey Club?" "Tamaki, you're such an idiot!" Haruhi rubbed her temples, this was going to take a while to explain.

"Huh? How am I?" He backed up, hand on chest, shocked, and dramatic as ever. Haruhi's chair made that awful sound as it was pushed against the floor, and she got up from the desk.

"There isn't even a Honey Club - it's all made up." She explained. "You were acting really... what's the word? Arrogant... obnoxious...-" "Alright, Haruhi, I get the point! Just get on with it!" "And so we made up the Honey Club to make you see you're not so important. We could start something new out of nowhere and the customers would follow." She went on, hoping it was sinking through. "It wasn't about Honey - it could've been any of us! He just rejected you're offers to make you want to be there even more! Now, do you see what I mean?"

There was a long pause and Tamaki blinked a few times. "Oh-oh I see!" _'Sudden realisation? What the hell's gotten into him?' _Haruhi thought, seeing the look of 'I get you!' on Tamaki's face. "You were just testing to see that I could still bounce back after something happens! Ah, Haruhi, you and the others didn't have to do that - you can already see that I, Tamaki, can conquer and endure ANYTHING!"

Haruhi looked at him in disbelief. _'Oh god...' _She thought as he flounced around to the door, still talking about how 'great he is' for 'taking the hit and enduring.' The door closed, and Haruhi still couldn't believe how... self centered yet... simple... he was.

_'So the past few weeks have been for nothing?' _She sighed. _'Great.' _She thought again.

_'Just great.'_

_**Gah, that went horribly wrong, but still! Nevermind, hah? HAH? Nevermind...**_

_**It was my first ever attempt at OHSHC fanfiction, so gimme points for trying...**_

_**Review please? It makes me happy~~!**_

_**(Oh, and BTW, I think K+ is right for this... yeah?)**_

_**SMALLEST NOTES FOR ME... EVER!**_


End file.
